


No More

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Savior Legacy [18]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	No More

Everyone was excited for the newest Savior, and you were a bit bummed there was no way to tell what you were having. There were already an abundance of girl’s clothes in storage, so on each run, they brought back boy’s clothes. Every time they’d come back with more, you’d smile and shake your head. Despite the world outside, your children would be well cared for.

It got to the point that you had to label two rooms that happened to be side by side- ‘Ribbons’ and ‘Racecars’. One was full of girl’s clothes, and was always being added to. The other full of boy’s clothes. If any other babies were born- they were set.

Negan was the first to notice your growing bump. He was laying next to you, both of you bare, and he noticed it. Smiling, he’d placed his hand on it. Your hand went over his, falling more in love with him. He missed this with Gabby. He wouldn’t with this baby.

The first time they kicked, and he’d felt it, his eyes lit up. Gabby giggled up a storm, saying she was going to have a baby sister, so she would have someone to dress up with. You’d blew raspberries on her belly and told her she’d find out when they were born.

This pregnancy wasn’t as ‘easy’ as Gabby’s had been. You were sicker for longer, and more tired. Thankfully, it never bothered anyone to watch Gabby so you could catch a nap after playing with her all morning. It was that, or nod off while she tried playing some more. You’d rather take an hour or two to nap, as opposed to fall asleep on her.

* * *

Come the last couple months, you were miserable. You couldn’t get comfortable no matter what you did, which led to cranky mornings. It was a vicious cycle to be in, but every day you reminded yourself that you were almost at the finish line.

You made sure to walk as much as you could, knowing that was good for you. Might even help with labor later on. While you were thankful Negan would be by your side this time, you still were not looking forward to pushing out another kid. The thought made you groan, hoping that this kid had a shorter labor than their sister.

When your back was so sore it hurt to move, Negan would do his best to rub it for you, and then hold you close. His body heat helped a bit, so you were thankful for that.

Despite no real prenatal unit in the sanctuary, you still saw the doctor during your pregnancy. They were always nice, and mainly just wanted to check in that you were feeling okay. You’d walked in to see them when you were about 39 weeks along and felt your first contraction. “Oh, come on.” You groaned, but breathed through it. There was no way to tell if this was labor, or just a random contraction.

You didn’t get your wish for a shorter labor, or easier. The pain was so much worse with this one, and there wasn’t anything they could give you for it. You were forced to go through this, medication free. Every minute felt like an hour, tears streaming down your face. You were tired, and every contraction made you think you’d pass out. Yet, you never did.

Negan would check on Gabby every couple hours, and then would be right back by your side. He rushed back into the room you were laboring in just in time. “She’s almost ready to push, sir.” The doctor told him, pulling on his gloves. You’d been in labor over 24 hours at this point.

He moved to your side, his left hand stroking your hair, his right holding yours. “You got this.” He grinned at you, making you roll your eyes.

* * *

Time seemed to slow down when you started to push. He’d missed you having Gabby, but he would have been damned if he missed this one. “Stop pushing.” The doctor ordered.

“ _ **WHAT**_?” You all but screamed, your body telling you to keep pushing.  

The doctor gave Negan a worried look. “The baby is breech.”

“What the fuck does that mean?” He glared.

“It means that they aren’t coming head first.” He explained. “It’s a bit more complicated, and we aren’t exactly a full blown hospital, either.” It was clear that he was a nervous wreck. “They’re folded in half, their butt’s coming out first. It also means this will hurt a whole lot more.”

Negan’s eyes shot to you, already knowing you were in a massive amount of pain. “So, what do we do?” He asked the doctor, his face pale.

He sighed. “Take things slow, and hope for the best.”

* * *

 

Negan sat in the chair next to your bed, holding your newborn son- William. After you’d given birth, they gave you some pain killers. He never wanted to hear you like that again. “Already givin’ your mom a hard time, kid.” He chuckled lightly. “Not even gonna start off easy?”

Hearing you move, he looked over at you lovingly. You cracked your eyes, as they were still heavy. “You ever get me pregnant again, and I’m cutting your dick off.” You teased, attempting to give him a small smile.

He chuckled, nodding. “Oh, don’t worry. We are fuckin’ done.”


End file.
